


Spill the Beans

by Evie_97



Category: Midnight Poppy Land, Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Light Romance, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24199657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evie_97/pseuds/Evie_97
Summary: MPL FB prompt challenge. Poppy keeps forgetting to bring her lunch. Luckily she has a few people in her life who care....
Relationships: ToraxPoppy
Comments: 7
Kudos: 92





	Spill the Beans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mpl fast pass group](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mpl+fast+pass+group).



“Forgot lunch again girlie? Want a protein shake? They're disgusting but filling! And here’s some kale chips!”

Erdene was wavingbrown sludgy liquid around in her cup, giving Poppy her best fake smile. The brunette gracefully declined. She couldn’t and wouldn’t have a cup of Erdene’s terribly chalky drink she mixed up in the break room. She had to do that the other day and she almost gagged while trying to keep the shake down. 

“Oh no that’s okay! I’m just going to run next door and grab a burger or something,” Poppy told her friend as she scoffed and proceeded to chug down the brown sludge in her cup. Poppy watched the many emotions that flickered over her friends face as she finished off the shake with a burp and gag. 

Now that Erdene was done, it was time for her daily grilling of what Poppy had been up to for the last few days. “Spill it! You’re still fucking around with that Julri dude?”

That was the farthest from the truth. In reality Poppy had been spending the night over a certain someone's house. Forgetting to wake up and go home to pack lunch was terrible but the time she spent with this new found guy was worth it. Poppy rolled her eyes, stealing a kale chip out of her friends little plastic bag. “I told you we’re through. I’ve just been a little forgetful lately!”

Her friend snorted. “I know you like the back of my hand, young lady! I know when something’s up. If you aren’t sleeping with Julri, who is giving you that good sloppy toppy?” 

At the sound of that terrible slang word, Poppy buried her face in her hands, too embarrassed to even look at her friend. Why would she say that outloud?! “Erdene why do you have to be so crude!” 

“Aha! So someone is giving you that goodie, goodie! Tell me who, what’s his name? Where does he live? What’s his social?” Erdene was now shaking Poppy like she was a handful of change and squealing! Making the few coworkers around them stare at them like they were crazy. Well they already knew Poppy and Erdene were both a little different anyway…

Poppy had to lie. She couldn’t tell her best friend she’s been sleeping with a mysterious man who was so incredibly muscular and sweet and handsome and...amazing in bed. She knew Tora was a low key kind of guy. She knew that he was the kind of guy who didn’t like to label things, and she would go with the flow. 

“Earth to Poppylan! I'm your best friend and I deserve to know so I can threaten him!” Erdene did have a point. Poppy did meet Tora’s best friend multiple times. He was a nice guy named Quincey and he also was an amazing writer. They all three even hung out a few times. 

She pulled away from one of her closest friends and sighed. If Tora could introduce her to his friend, she saw no reason why she couldn’t soul the beans to Erdene. “Okay well...his name is-”

“-Poppy! Hey we have a guy at the front desk with some food for you.” Poppy’s eyes widened as Jacob gave her a sly look. “Uh...who..what’s his name?” 

Jacob shrugged. “I dunno but let me tell you this man is smokin hot. Like Greek god-”

“-Hey Poppy is this your guest?” Poppy felt her heart drop to her stomach. Standing there next to Gil who seemed a little confused, was a blonde haired man. He wore a fitted white sweater, dark jeans and the brightest smile she had ever seen. 

Poppy let loose a nervous laugh. “Quincey! What are you doing here?” 

The man scoffed, walking over to where her and Erdene sat. “I heard you say last night anytime you sleep over you forget lunch so look what little ol’ me brought!” 

Erdene gasped and Poppy stood up giving Quincey a quick hug. “Oh that means so much! Thanks,” she thanked Quincey as she could feel Erdene’s scorching gaze on the two of them.

“Poppylan...are you going to introduce me?” She asked through gritted teeth as Poppy wiped some sweat from her forehead. Erdene definitely thought her and Quincey had a thing which was far, far from the truth! 

Before she could even say anything, Quincey whistled lowly. “Well hello gorgeous my name is Quincey Noyouko! I’m one of Poppy’s-”

“-Erm...Poppy! D-do you know this man too?”,

Poppy was mortified, surprised, confused as she looked at the entrance of the break room. Jacob was there sweatily ogling a very much awkward standing Tora. 

He wore his long dark hair up in a messy bun. A sweatshirt covering his top half and a pair of loose gym shorts. He also had a paper bag in his hand. “Oh my god! Poppy are you going through a hoe phase?! I’m so proud!” Erdene gushed as Tora looked at Quincey and cursed.

“The fuck are ya doing here? I said I would bring her lunch!” 

Quincey rubbed his temples. “Tora honey, you made her a peanut butter sandwich and stuffed some crackers in a bag. I was not letting this sweet girl eat some dry ass lunch. I picked up some sushi for her. She’s a keeper,” Quincey smirked while giving Poppy a wink.

Poppy still hadn’t said a word. Surprised at all of this. “Poppy? Are you frozen? Do you want me to kick their asses?” 

“N-no. Thank you Tora and uh Quincey. Um Erdene, everyone this is Tora. He’s my um-”

“-Boyfriend,” both Quincey and Tora said simultaneously. Poppy looked between the both of them. Erdene punched her arm and Jacob squealed. 

If Poppy wasn’t so shocked she would be squealing too! “Um...yeah my boyfriend. And this is Quincey my-”

“-Bestest friend!” Quincey cheesed. 

“-Nobody,” Tora frowned. 

Erdene snorted. “Excuse me, bucko that title is reserved for me. Now if you don’t mind let’s have a little chat about my friend and your friend and if I have to kill him or not.” 

Quincey was giving Erdene a look that Poppy had never seen before. Erdene was giving Quincey that look. “Oh sure. We can definitely chat, talk, whatever you want beautiful.” 

Erdene and Quincey left, along with her sushi and she was left with a smirking Tora. “So ya want my sandwich or not?”

Tora didn’t cook. At all. That was one thing she knew of even with the short amount of time she knew him. He was a take out kind of guy. “Sure. Can we sit in your car and talk about all of this?” 

“We talkin or chattin?” 

“Whatever everyone is doing? Your lunch is over in 15 minutes! Gil made it known to the office. Poppy was sure her and Tora had fifteen minutes for a chat..or a talk.

**Author's Note:**

> I for one enjoy peanut butter sandwiches so I don’t mind Tora’s lunch. And I didn’t do a Christmas prompt because I couldn’t think of a good one😭 Hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
